Way to the futur
by Silver Angell
Summary: La suite de "Retrouvailles" (qu'il est préférable d'avoir lu). Scott invite Isaac à habiter chez lui et à quitter son foyer pour jeune où il a été placé. Style : RPG joué sur le forum Teen Wolf RPG. Scisaac / Slash / Yaoi / Lime. C'est Addaliah qui joue le POV de Scott et moi celui d'Isaac. Crédit Image : Blind Writer DeviantArt
1. Chapter 1

_Voici la suite du RPG "**Retrouvailles**" entre Isaac Lahey et Scott McCall. Il est préférable de l'avoir lu avant. _

_J'adore RP avec Scott, car c'est un joueur de talent qui a une écriture sublime. Le forum où nous jouons est Teen Wolf RPG_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de notre imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A réarrangé avec le contexte propre du forum sur lequel se joue ce RP : Teen Wolf RPG

**L'UA du forum :** _Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute. **Dans "Retouvailles"** __Scott et Isaac se retrouvent. Isaac aide Scott à accepter son statu d'alpha. Ils vont aussi découvrir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre plus qu'un lien de simple fraternité. Cependant Scott préfère mettre cet amour naissant en veille, ne se sentant pas capable de gérer cela avec une responsabilité de meute. Néanmoins il invite Isaac à habiter sous son toit. **Way to the futur** commence ici._

**Rating** : T, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : Fantasy Stories wordpress**

* * *

**Way to the futur  
****POV Isaac Lahey (Auteur Silver Angel)**

C'est le cœur ensoleillé que je retournais au foyer pour jeunes. Je crois que, non j'étais certain que je venais de passer la plus belle nuit de ma vie. J'avais trouvé mon étoile qui comme l'étoile du berger, nous indique le pole, la direction à suivre, la bonne voie.

Hier soir, j'étais sorti, désemparé, en équilibre précaire entre raison et bestialité. Ma dualité mi-homme, mi-loup en balance instable. Le poids de la bête se faisant trop lourd pour l'humain perdu que j'étais. Le balancier de la sauvagerie, dangereusement incliné vers un point de non-retour. La probabilité que je tombe sur lui dans cette forêt, était si inattendue, si improbable. Que je me demandais si cela avait vraiment été accidentel, un hasard. Où bien était-ce le destin ? Ou alors des forces insoupçonnables jouaient avec nous. Nous simples pièces de l'échiquier géant qu'est la vie. Quelle maitrise avons-nous sur tout cela ? Pouvions-nous prendre en main ce destin ?

Cette nuit, j'avais trouvé un frère, un ami, un loup, un chef de meute. Ma nouvelle meute ! En soi, c'était déjà beaucoup. Mais mon cœur explosait de joie en se remémorant son regard si tendre sur moi. Ses mains sur ma peau et ses lèvres gouttant les miennes dans un empressement fiévreux. Mes doigts qui l'avaient touché, exploré comme un trésor. Ces minutes où nos deux corps se sont cherchés, découverts et trouvés. La jouissance de cette réciprocité, de cette concordance inespérée et insoupçonnée de nos deux âmes. De nos deux cœurs. J'étais comblé et heureux. Nous garderons secret, caché dans notre cœur, ce lien incestueux entre deux frères. Amour indicible à la disposition de l'autre. Aucune parole ne sera nécessaire pour conserver ce lien fort, puissant et indéfectible, à toi, mon ami, mon frère. Toi Scott, qui m'offre même ton toit.

J'entrai dans le foyer, pour la première fois avec le sourire. Enfin, j'allais quitter ces murs peints de couleurs faussement joyeuses. Sa salle de jeux qui ressemblait plus à une arène de combats qu'un lieu de détente. Ces dortoirs, où vos affaires étaient constamment fouillées, pillées, souillées. Ce lit, où certains s'invitaient sans y être conviés… J'allais avoir un nouveau foyer, un nouveau toit. Un lieu sûr. Loger avec quelqu'un qui a de la considération pour moi, était une totale nouveauté. Depuis toujours, je n'avais jamais eu un endroit que j'aurai pu nommer simplement par, chez moi, ou ma maison.

Tout s'était passé si vite. Scott m'avait rappelé le matin même, après avoir obtenu l'accord de principe de ses parents. Il avait été évasif sur l'accueil qu'avait reçu sa demande. Cependant, j'étais trop heureux pour creuser de trop, sur une éventuelle réticence de leur part. J'avais donc filé chez l'assistante sociale qui avait la charge de mon dossier. Je sortis de son bureau, une demi-heure après, sourire aux lèvres et dossier en main. Ils étaient ravis que je libère une place dans le foyer et moi enchanté de la leur laisser. Décidément, ma vie prenait un fil encourageant et motivant. Ma rente d'aide au logement serait reversée aux parents de Scott. Que s'était agréable quand les choses se passaient bien !

Scott devait me rejoindre au foyer avec la voiture de sa mère, pour m'aider à transporter mes affaires. Je n'avais pas grand-chose. Mais seul, j'aurai été obligé de faire plusieurs voyages. En arrivant à l'entrée de mon box, je constatais que la nouvelle de mon départ s'était rependue. Mes fringues étaient disséminées pèle-mêle sur mon lit. Certaines de mes chemises étaient souillées d'un fluide organique blanchâtre donc l'odeur et la vue m'écœura. La colère me balaya. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait au monde pour mériter ça ! Alors que mes yeux changeaient de couleur, que mes crocs tentaient de sortir de mes lèvres, je serrais les poings, m'enfonçant les griffes dans la paume de mes mains. J'essayais de calmer ma respiration, les battements de mon cœur, visualisant des yeux chocolat et une peau bronzée. Visualisant mon ancre...

* * *

**Start of something new  
****POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

Je suis revenu sur ma moto totalement serein en direction de la maison. Le casque que je portais dissimulait mon large sourire qui venait illuminer mon visage tout comme mon éclaircie rencontrée au milieu de la nuit. Car bien que les cernes se dessinaient toujours sous mes yeux en raison de ma surcharge de travail à la clinique et de la soirée riche en émotions, je me sentais encore en forme. Stationnant rapidement mon véhicule dans l'allée, je contournais la maison et me dirigeais vers ma fenêtre et enjambant celle-ci pour me retrouver alors dans le calme de ma chambre. Le lit qui était défait et des fringues qui recouvraient mon plancher, mes bottes sur une de mes partitions. Tout doucement, je me remets à la guitare ce qui me rend pleinement heureux. La musique avait composé une grande partie de ma vie avant la morsure et la retrouver me permettait de renouer avec une partie de moi-même que je croyais avoir oubliée. Puis rien de mieux pour évacuer les émotions négatives. Faisant un bref ménage de ma chambre, je ramassais les chaussettes solitaires qui traînaient un peu partout dans la chambre ainsi que mon devoir de mathématiques et mon rapport de laboratoire de chimie. Passant ma main dans mes cheveux, je me jurais de faire davantage attention à mon ménage dans les prochaines semaines.

Puis oubliant rapidement ma promesse, je retirais le chandail en morceaux que je portais et le jetais dans un recoin de la chambre avec tous mes pauvres vêtements en mauvais état : victimes de ma vie de loup-garou. Honnêtement, il serait surprenant de voir comment un coup de griffe ou une balle dans la poitrine pouvait ruiner ta garde-robe. Regardant avec peine mon chandail gris en-dessous de la pile, je laissais tout de même se glisser un sourire sur mes lèvres en songeant que cela faisait partie de ma nouvelle vie. Tout comme toutes les nouvelles personnes qui avaient croisé mon chemin depuis ma transformation et leur évolution prodigieuse : je pense à toi Isaac.

Passant sous mes couvertures, je repensais aux événements de la nuit : mes retrouvailles avec un ami qui me manquait beaucoup plus que je ne pouvais le penser. Rien au monde ne pourrait décrire combien ces heures volées dans les bois avaient été magiques : cette course folle et ces secrets qui venaient nous hanter, mon alpha qui lui accordait toute sa reconnaissance de le choisir en tant que chef de meute et de vouloir se joindre à moi. Je déposais ma tête sur mon oreiller, revoyant les images se former dans mon esprit. Le pacte qui avait été prononcé dans le silence de la nature, un autre encore plus fort qui avait scellé notre amour par la suite. Je me disais que demain, Isaac serait ici et dormirait paisiblement dans la chambre voisine. Cette seule pensée me faisait sourire et me permit de me rendormir.

Le lendemain, durant le petit-déjeuner, je parlais avec ma mère de mon désir d'héberger Isaac. Lui expliquant la situation à laquelle il avait dû faire face depuis le départ de Derek, combien il était maltraité dans son foyer et soutenant avec ferveur qu'il savait se faire discret. Elle me répondit que c'était un bon garçon et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, que c'était la moindre des choses pour quelqu'un qui me faisait autant confiance. Bien entendu, je ne parlais pas du tout de cela à mon père. Il ne me dirait certainement pas qui pouvait rentrer ou non dans cette maison, surtout quand on savait que c'était lui le principal intrus. Je rappelais donc mon frère en disant que tout était arrangé.

Puis je pris la voiture de ma mère pour me diriger au foyer. Regardant la facture de notre pizza de la veille sur laquelle mon ami avait inscrit son adresse afin que je puisse venir l'aider à chercher ses bagages. Roulant pendant quelques minutes, je finis par arriver à destination et me stationnais, plissant les yeux pour regarder le foyer.

Vu de dehors, cela semblait être un établissement ordinaire, mais je pouvais déjà sentir la calomnie et la cruauté qui y régnaient. Le mensonge a une odeur âcre. Je sortais de la voiture et me dirigeais vers cet endroit sombre avec une certaine appréhension. En rentrant, je fus surpris de voir les couleurs vives et les jeunes femmes qui semblaient toutes porter une grande attention à leur apparence. Faisant leur travail et rédigeant leur paperasse, mais ne regardant jamais les adolescents qui y vivaient. Je les observais manger et boire, jouer aux cartes et regarder les demoiselles avec des sourires carnassiers. Puis me contempler avec des sourires moqueurs.

Avant que je ne puisse leur monter de quel bois je me chauffais et que non, il ne fallait pas me chercher, une odeur de loup parvint à mes narines que je reconnus comme celle de mon frère de meute. Les priorités changeaient rapidement et me rendre justice passa directement au second plan. Immédiatement attiré par le lycan, je courais dans les couloirs avant de rentrer dans une chambre. Le trouvant en train de se serrer les poings et chercher sa respiration, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Je m'avançais vers lui et mit ma main sur son épaule avant de regarder la source de sa frustration : des vêtements souillés.

-Ne te laisse pas intimider, fis-je d'un ton dur. Ils essaient simplement de t'atteindre. Et s'ils te voient ainsi, ils vont savoir que ça fonctionne.

Je sentais par contre la rage bouillonner en moi dans un feu ardent, tentant de ne pas la laisser paraître. En effet, mon alpha était furieux de voir un des membres de sa meute se faire attaquer e je pouvais sentir son désir – comme celui de mon loup – de le leur faire payer. Dans une meute, nous sommes liés au point de former une seule entité plus forte et vigoureuse, davantage susceptible de résister face aux ennemis et capable de survivre. Toucher un des membres affectait tout le monde et je ressentais ce lien en ce moment : dans cette colère folle. Parlant le plus calmement possible, je faisais signe de laisser les vêtements. Nouveau départ : nouvelle garde-robe. Enfin, Stiles et moi avions procédé ainsi et cela avait eu une énorme influence sur notre cote de popularité. Mais pour Isaac, ce serait sans doute bien plus symbolique. Avec la même maîtrise de moi, je continuais :

-Tu peux aller prendre le reste de tes bagages dans la voiture. Je dois demander des clarifications pour la rente à la directrice.

Je fis un sourire à mon frère en le regardant partir avec son sac de sport. Puis mes traits se durcirent et je suivis cette odeur qui me levait le cœur pour arriver devant deux jeunes hommes qui faisaient une partie de bras de fer sur une des tables de la salle de jeux. Johny et Randy selon les étiquettes sur leur chandail. Des durs avec des tatouages et certainement bien peu de cervelle. Habituellement, je ne jugeais pas aussi rapidement, mais je laissais de côté la raison cette fois-ci pour me contrôler sur ma frustration, seule émotion réelle que je ressentais en ce moment. Les deux hommes me regardaient en riant, se demandant certainement bien qui étaient le môme qui osait les défier. Et je restais silencieux, soutenant leur regard de glace, mais mon cœur se faisant de braise. Johny semblait impressionné et donna un coup de coude à son copain, disant que je devais vraiment les sous-estimer. Fermant le poing et laissant mes griffes pousser quelques secondes avant de les laisser disparaître. Ils ne sentaient pas la menace, mais elle était tellement plus proche que tout le monde ne pourrait le penser. Car je ne disais rien, mais mes yeux brilleraient bientôt, mes crocs allaient sortir et je ne désirais même pas les retenir. Bien que ce serait facile : il ne me suffisait que de penser à Isaac.

-Tu viens jouer ? me demanda alors Johny.

-Avec plaisir, répondis-je.

Le jeune homme me sourit avant de jeter un regard amusé à son camarade qui semblait lui aussi bien se marrer. Pour eux, je demeurais un divertissement et un moyen de marquer leur force, de se prouver leur haute place dans la hiérarchie de ce foyer. Je pense que les deux rois tomberaient bien rapidement de leur trône. Devant leur hilarité, mes traits demeuraient de marbre, inexpressifs. Je prenais en silence la chaise de Randy, plaçant ma main dans celle de mon adversaire et attendant son signal pour marquer le début de la partie.

Lorsque celle-ci commença, je pouvais sentir sa force remarquable pour un humain ordinaire. Mais je ne suis pas un humain moi. Je suis un loup-garou et il venait de blesser mon frère, celui qui croyait en moi et qui avait confiance. Peu importe combien je pouvais détester la violence, je pouvais me rabattre sur celle-ci pour protéger un être cher et dans ce cas-ci, venger un membre de ma meute. Je serrais donc la main de mon ennemi au point de sentir ses os craquer et de le voir se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Gardant le contact visuel, je fis mine de ne rien voir.

-Ça va ? lui demandais-je. Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

Je le lui demandais d'un ton faussement compatissant. Puis sans prévenir, je me levais et tordais le bras du jeune homme pour venir le casser, former un angle totalement incongru qui aurait pu me dégoûter. Pas en ce moment par contre : la souffrance de cet homme me rendrait presque heureux. Randy me regardait et semblait sous le choc. Essuyant ma main sur mon pantalon, je tendis la main en sa direction.

-Une revanche ?

Je le sentais trembler, son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Ne regardant même pas son ami se relever, je quittais les lieux en baissant le regard, ne voulant pas que qui que ce soit puisse en apercevoir la lueur écarlate. Puis je repensais à mon ancre et ses yeux bleus, le sourire charmant et empreint de gaieté. Retrouvant mes traits humains, je sortais comme si de rien n'était et me dirigeais vers la voiture. Passant derrière le volant, je souris à Isaac.

-Désolé pour l'attente.

Je démarrais la voiture et nous quittions alors les lieux à mon grand plaisir. Je détestais cet endroit et je n'y avais mis les pieds que pendant quelques minutes. Quand je me disais qu'Isaac avait du faire face à cet enfer quotidien durant des mois… Je tournais le volant.

-Cet endroit est vraiment immonde. C'est pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu m'imaginer, fis-je avec un peu de dégoût. Mais tu vas aimer la maison. On mange mexicain ce soir !

Je souriais en pensant aux mets mexicains. Les nachos et les tacos, les burritos, je sentais presque mon estomac gronder simplement en y pensant. Mais pour le moment, je me concentrais sur la route, jetant quelques regards joyeux à mon ami. Car oui, c'était le début de quelque chose de nouveau.

* * *

_Voila pour le début de cette suite, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Le style du RPG est un peu particulier, car on bascule d'un point de vue à l'autre et que l'on ne sait jamais où l'autre va nous emmener. C'est ce qui fait l'intérêt du jeu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite du RPG entre Isaac Lahey et Scott McCall. _

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de notre imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A réarrangé avec le contexte propre du forum sur lequel se joue ce RP : Teen Wolf RPG

**L'UA du forum :** _Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute. __**Dans "Retouvailles"**__ Scott et Isaac se retrouvent. Isaac aide Scott à accepter son statu d'alpha. Ils vont aussi découvrir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre plus qu'un lien de simple fraternité. Cependant Scott préfère mettre cet amour naissant en veille, ne se sentant pas capable de gérer cela avec une responsabilité de meute. Néanmoins il invite Isaac à habiter sous son toit. __**Way to the futur**__ commence ici._

**Rating** : T, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : Fantasy Stories wordpress**

* * *

**Happy  
****POV Isaac Lahey (Auteur Silver Angel)**

Alors que je me focalisais sur mon ancre, sur Scott, je sentis sa main sur mon épaule. Mon ami, mon frère était là quand j'en avais besoin. Scott… Tu étais la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver.

-Ne te laisse pas intimider, dit-il. Ils essaient simplement de t'atteindre. Et s'ils te voient ainsi, ils vont savoir que ça fonctionne.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais je t'ai maintenant. Avant cette nuit, j'aurai tout explosé je crois… Là j'arrive à contenir ma rage… Grâce à toi Scott.

J'enlevais mes griffes plantées dans mes paumes, la douleur associée

à la présence de Scott avait faire rentrer le loup. Je levais les yeux vers mon alpha et lui souris. Ma fureur était retombée. C'était devenu si simple avec lui. Rien que de le savoir présent, inquiet pour moi. Mon cœur était apaisé. Je me retins de le prendre dans mes bras, de le serrer très fort. De parler avec des gestes et non des mots souvent gênants. Des gestes de loup. Mais ce n'était pas le lieu. Scott me fit comprendre d'abandonner mes affaires souillées. Il avait raison. Je devais tourner une nouvelle page. Laisser ici ce qui appartenait déjà au passé.

-Tu peux aller prendre le reste de tes bagages dans la voiture. Je dois demander des clarifications pour la rente à la directrice. Me dit Scott avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

Je pensais que le dossier était clair. Je le laissais aller, j'avais à faire. Je pris un grand sac poubelle et y jetais tous ce que je n'emmènerais pas. Les deux chemises souillées de sperme, des conneries inutiles. J'arrachais les posters minables qui ornaient mon box. Piètres ouvertures sur un monde imaginaire. Je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac de sport. Triais rapidement mes cours. Jetant les brouillons inutiles. J'entassais les livres que j'aimais. En laissais quelque uns pour celui qui logerait à ma place. Peut-être les jettera-t-il. Je m'en moquais. Là où j'allais, le lieu avait un gout de paradis. Je commençais à faire un voyage avec mes cartons jusqu'à la voiture de Scott. Puis revint chercher le reste. Mon avoir se résumait à peu de choses. Quelques vêtements de qualité médiocre. Je faisais pale figure face à Danny ou du copain de Miyavi, Chad que j'avais croisés tous deux dans un des magasins de fringues le plus classe de la ville. Moi en mode livreur catastrophique.

Je regardais cette chambre miteuse pour la dernière fois. Je n'en voulais pas aux assistantes sociales de m'avoir collé là. C'est toujours mieux qu'un certain congélateur… Je quittais donc ce lieu, savourant chaque pas dans ce couloir. C'est avec un grand sourire que je regardais les autres. J'étais libéré ! Je remplis une dernier fois le coffre et m'installais du côté passager. Scott arriva peu de temps après, l'air content lui aussi.

-Désolé pour l'attente.

-J'ai à peine attendu ! Dis-je joyeux.

-Cet endroit est vraiment immonde. C'est pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu m'imaginer, Dit-il avec un peu de dégoût. Mais tu vas aimer la maison. On mange mexicain ce soir !

- Youhou ! J'en salive déjà !

Un toit, un bon repas, un ami et une maman par procuration. J'espérais faire bonne impression auprès de Melissa McCall. C'était une personne dévouée et forte. Scott avait de la chance d'avoir une mère pareille. Par contre j'appréhendais la confrontation avec son paternel… Le trajet fut court. Scott prit une partie d mon barda et moi le reste. La maison était vide pour l'instant. Je le suivis dans les escaliers. Il entra dans une chambre et posa le carton sur le lit. C'était la chambre d'ami, dont il m'avait parlé. Un vrai palace, des vrais murs, une vraie porte pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Il me dit qu'on devrait se partager la salle de bain. Une salle de bain pour deux ! Là d'où je venais on avait une douche pour dix… Le placard était bien grand pour le peu d'affaire que j'avais à y ranger. Soudain on entendit la mère de Scott qui arriva. Elle nous cria depuis le bas qu'elle nous préparait un gouter, nous priant de descendre pour venir manger. Un adulte qui se préoccupe de moi, qui me parle poliment, même si c'est de l'autre bout de la maison. L'émotion fut trop forte. Je tournais le dos à Scott, faisant mine d'ouvrir un des cartons. Mais je ne pus retenir mes larmes. J'étais si heureux !

* * *

**Welcome home**  
**POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

- Youhou ! J'en salive déjà !

Je le sentais tellement heureux et cela me rendait euphorique aussi. Quittant le foyer sans lui accorder un dernier regard, je conduisais en direction de la maison en parlant de tout et de rien, racontant toutes nos petites habitudes à la maison et lui parlant de sa chambre, lui disant que je souhaitais qu'elle lui plaise et que si jamais il avait besoin de quoi, il ne fallait surtout pas hésiter. Isaac était mon frère maintenant. Par contre, je ne pensais pas qu'il me porte réellement attention, il était dans sa propre bulle de félicité. Le regardant du coin de l'œil, je laissais échapper un petit rire et continuais de radoter en élaborant sur le fait que nous pourrions nous entraider en chimie et pour nos devoirs, que nos notes seraient meilleures et de tellement de choses. Pour habiter le silence et parce que je savais que les petits bonheurs du quotidien rendaient mon ami infiniment heureux. Puis moi, cela me faisait tant de bien de le sentir au mieux de sa forme.

Nous arrivions finalement devant ma demeure en quelques minutes à peine. Prenant une boite de carton de la voiture, je montais les escaliers pour arriver dans la chambre d'ami que nous avions aménagée pour Isaac. Petite et modeste comme la plupart des pièces de notre maison, mais il y avait une grande fenêtre près du bureau qui serait pratique pour nos futures escapades ainsi que pour la santé mentale de mon ami. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il puisse se sentir confiné dans cet espace restreint. Déposant la boîte sur le lit, je haussais les épaules en regardant autour.

-C'est pas beaucoup et on aura à partager la salle de bains, mais c'est chez nous. Si tu…

Je me taisais en voyant les yeux de mon ami briller comme jamais auparavant. Je me taisais alors et le laissais regarder autour de lui, contempler les moulures blanches et le bleu des murs avec une joie nouvelle. Pour lui, cela était beaucoup plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir demandé. Ma mère cria alors directement de la cuisine qu'elle nous avait préparé un goûter et je lui répondis en criant que nous arrivions bientôt. Me tournant vers mon frère, je pus voir que celui-ci avait besoin d'un moment à lui, alors je mis ma main sur son épaule, lui disant de nous rejoindre à la cuisine quand il le voudrait. Puis je descendis les marches quatre à quatre, dans mon vacarme habituel.

Arrivant rapidement dans la cuisine, je donnais rapidement un baiser sur la joue de ma mère avant de sortir le carton de lait du réfrigérateur. La bonne odeur qui parvenait à mes narines indiquait des biscuits aux brisures de chocolat : mes préférés. En me léchant le bout des lèvres, je pris une bonne inspiration afin de remplir mes poumons de cette senteur divine. Puis je me dirigeais vers les armoires pour en sortir deux verres.

Ma mère me regardait avec un air réprobateur sur le visage auquel je tentais de rester impassible, mais qui eut raison de moi. Elle le savait. Formulant sur mes lèvres que je ne recommencerai plus jamais, elle haussait les sourcils en me disant qu'il y avait bien intérêt, surtout en tenant compte du fait que nous étions deux adolescents surnaturels dans cette maison et que nous ne pourrions rien obtenir en réglant des disputes par des batailles ou en nous jetant contre des murs. Je la regardais en hochant la tête : elle disait les choses tellement simplement et cela venait tant me toucher. Par ces paroles, je pense que je venais de comprendre comment je devais composer avec mon alpha et ne pas me laisser emporter avec lui dans des envies de domination. Je restais toujours Scott, une bonne personne qui voulait aider les autres et qui ne réglerait jamais rien par la violence.

Ma mère me sourit en voyant que je comprenais et je lui répondis avec gratitude : elle était la meilleure de toutes. Particulièrement pour accepter deux loups dans sa maison. Entendant Isaac descendre des escaliers, je lui criais de venir nous rejoindre. En le voyant entrer dans la cuisine, je pus remarquer ses joues un peu rouges et des traces de larmes sur son visage. Hochant la tête, je me jurais de devenir un bon alpha simplement pour le voir aussi heureux. Nous asseyant à table, je me versais du lait dans un verre avant de lui tendre le carton.

-Les biscuits de ma mère sont les meilleurs, lui confiais-je en souriant.

J'en pris un dans l'assiette et le trempa dans mon verre de lait avant de le croquer. Peu importe combien je grandissais, ces moments restaient toujours mes favoris. La sensation du chocolat qui fondait dans la bouche ne pouvait se comparer en rien. Puis me souvenant de ce que je devais donner à Isaac, je sortis une clé de ma poche et la mit sur la table, juste en avant de celui-ci.

-Ta clé. Pour rentrer à la maison quand je serai en retenue ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Prends-la, fis-je en la pointant du menton. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

Je souriais avant de prendre un nouveau biscuit. Fébrile et heureux comme un enfant dont le copain resterait passer la nuit, je me disais que les choses iraient certainement mieux pour nous deux. Isaac avait une vraie maison et moi finalement, un vrai frère. Puis je trempais mon biscuit avant de le manger. Des instants comme ceux-ci étaient aussi délicieux que la cuisine de ma mère adorée.

* * *

_Une petite review histoire que je sache si cela plait :p_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici la suite du RPG entre Isaac Lahey et Scott McCall._

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de notre imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A réarrangé avec le contexte propre du forum sur lequel se joue ce RP : Teen Wolf RPG

**L'UA du forum :** _Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute. __**Dans "Retouvailles"**__ Scott et Isaac se retrouvent. Isaac aide Scott à accepter son statu d'alpha. Ils vont aussi découvrir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre plus qu'un lien de simple fraternité. Cependant Scott préfère mettre cet amour naissant en veille, ne se sentant pas capable de gérer cela avec une responsabilité de meute. Néanmoins il invite Isaac à habiter sous son toit. __**Way to the futur**__ commence ici._

**Rating** : T, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : Fantasy Stories wordpress**

* * *

**Home  
****POV Isaac Lahey (Auteur Silver Angel)**

Je mis un temps à me ressaisir. Une vie de famille normale ? Un nouveau frère ? Sa mère qui me considérait comme son propre fils. C'était énorme. Un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité m'envahit. Le lien qui m'unissait à Scott était si fort. Que même l'ambivalencede ce que j'éprouvais pour la chasseuse ne devait pas être un obstacle. Enfin je l'espérais. Les loups sont parfois impulsifs.

Lorsque je descendis les rejoindre à la cuisine, Scott me fit l'apologie des qualités culinaires de sa mère. A son regard fier et aimant, je compris qu'il avait un lien très fort avec sa génitrice. Pourquoi je n'avais pas eu droit à cela chez moi ? Pourquoi la haine et la rancune avait remplacé l'amour parental ? On dit que les parents aiment forcément leur enfant. J'avais sentis cela chez ma mère, mais cet amour n'avait pas été assez fort devant l'indifférence de mon père. Et ce peu d'amour avait disparu avec elle. Laissant toute la place à cette haine, cette malveillance et animosité permanente.

-Les biscuits de ma mère sont les meilleurs ! Me dit Scott.

Je me servais à mon tour du lait et pris un des biscuits. C'est vrai que les gâteaux étaient délicieux. Je me laissais envahir par cette douce chaleur d'un cocon familiale. Melissa en mère attentive et prévenante. Scott en grand frère, même si nous avions le même âge et que j'étais le plus grand. Je le considérais comme mon grand frère. Celui que l'on écoute et imite. Du moins à la limite de mes propres facéties. Le foyer était loin derrière moi. Avec son insécurité et toute sa sordidité.

-Ta clé. Pour rentrer à la maison quand je serai en retenue ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

Le geste était pratique, mais la symbolique était immense. J'avais une nouvelle famille. Une maison. Un frère. Je savais toute l'honnêteté de son geste. Il ne m'accueillait pas par pitié ou compassion. Non, il était vraiment heureux que je vienne habiter chez lui, avec lui. De plus ce rapprochement allait nous simplifier la vie de tous les jours. Je pense que l'on n'évitera pas les petites chamailleries. Mais je savais que Melissa saurait nous raisonner. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée d'avoir deux adolescents surnaturels sous son toit. J'admirais l'ouverture d'esprit de cette femme. Je pris doucement la clé.

- Merci à vous deux. Je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu de ma vie. Un toit solide et une famille aimante… J'essayerai d'en être digne.

Je regardais Scott en biais. Sans jouer au soumis, j'acceptai sa domination d'alpha. Dont je savais qu'il n'abuserai pas. Mon frère, mon ami... mon ancre.

* * *

**Way to the future**

**POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah) **

- Merci à vous deux. Je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu de ma vie. Un toit solide et une famille aimante… J'essayerai d'en être digne.

Il me regardait en biais et je penchais la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, conservant mon sourire. Peu importe comment étaient les choses, même si cette meute que nous nous construisions devenait plus officielle, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il se sente oppressé. Prenant mon verre, je me levais de table et ébouriffais les cheveux d'Isaac en riant.

-Bien sûr que tu en seras digne. Et en parlant d'être digne, il y a justement quelque chose dont je dois te parler…

Je ne savais pas si je devais lui en parler maintenant, si le moment était approprié, mais au moins ce serait fait. Avec tout ce qui pouvait nous arriver et les imprévus que nous réservait la vie… Il valait mieux mettre les choses au point dès que nous en avions la possibilité. Déposant la vaisselle sale dans le lavabo et essuyant la table sur laquelle se trouvaient nos miettes de biscuits, je fis signe par la suite à mon frère de me suivre.

Montant bruyamment les escaliers, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et en fermais rapidement la porte. Puis je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, cherchant dans la pile de mes lectures personnelles un livre en cuir que je trouvais entre Les Liaisons Dangereuses et La princesse de Clèves. En effet, depuis ma rencontre avec Dylanne, je me plaisais à lire des livres d'époque qui me ramenaient tout droit dans des siècles passés avec la noblesse et les flatteries de la cour. Mais dont on finissait toujours par voir la vérité éclater au grand jour.

Je caressais du bout des doigts la couverture sur laquelle était gravée une lune ainsi que plusieurs motifs ornementaux en souriant avant de donner le livre à Isaac pour que celui-ci puisse jeter un œil dessus.

-Tu as entendu parler de Dylanne Chade ? lui demandais-je.

Beaucoup de gens en ville avaient pu rencontrer cette jeune femme, mais je ne savais pas si cela était le cas de mon ami. Faisant les cent pas dans ma chambre en gardant mes mains dans mes poches, je décidais donc de lui en faire un portrait sommaire. Car il y avait deux faces à cette jeune femme qui étaient chacune importantes à comprendre et distinguer, venant par moment s'assembler. Même si elle faisait de son mieux pour les séparer, la vérité pouvait toujours se voir à travers ses écrits.

Je cherchais un article dans ma paperasse et en sortit une petite coupure du dernier journal. Notre équipe de crosse qui venait de gagner la partie et moi au centre qui souriait, ayant par chance fermé les yeux durant la prise de la photo. Le déposant sur le livre de cuir que mon ami tenait dans ses mains.

-C'est une journaliste que j'ai rencontré durant un match de lacrosse, elle faisait un article sur l'équipe et en tant que co-capitaine, c'est moi qui ai dû me faire interviewer. Mais finalement, elle était beaucoup plus que cela.

Je pris une pause avant de continuer.

-Elle fait aussi des articles pour cacher notre nature, ce qui inclut trouver des explications logiques aux meurtres et à tous les phénomènes surnaturels de la ville. Mais elle n'est pas venue ici juste pour écrire… Dylanne a été élevée toute sa vie pour devenir une compagne, passer sa vie auprès de l'homme que sa famille avait choisi pour elle… Elle est venue à Beacon Hills pour marier Derek.

Je cessais de marcher pour me laisser choir sur ma chaise de bureau, repensant aux réactions de Derek. Le simple fait de savoir que j'avais rencontré la jeune femme sur le terrain de lacrosse l'avait mis en rogne. Alors, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer l'ampleur de sa réaction en apprenant ce mariage dont il n'avait même pas été mis au courant. Et je repris la parole.

-Le clan des Chade met en avant de vieux idéaux. Comme quoi les loups-nés seraient de loin supérieurs aux « mordus » comme nous. Leur chef de clan est le grand-père de Dylanne. Angus Chade. C'est lui qui insuffle cette manière de penser à leur famille.

Je pris une pause avant de continuer.

-James, son cousin, serait mieux placé pour reprendre le pouvoir. Du moins, selon elle. Dylanne disait qu'il me ressemblait beaucoup, il est plus moderniste et pourra faire bouger les choses. Changer les mouvements de pensée. Aaron organise justement un voyage en Angleterre... histoire de remettre de l'ordre dans les affaires de famille de sa beta et renverser ce régime moyenâgeux. Ruby devrait venir aussi… et je ne sais pas pour Chad… tout dépendamment de comment il va…

Je devais y aller aussi, car je voulais faire ma part et venir en aide à cette journaliste que je savais ne pas être si mauvaise que cela. Et je lui avais promis de faire tout ce que je pourrais pour permettre à sa famille de mener une meilleure vie. Regardant Isaac, ma question planait dans l'air. Si celui-ci acceptait de m'accompagner dans cette mission. Mais je n'osais pas la poser. Car peu importe ce que je décidais de faire, je ne voulais pas forcer Isaac à venir avec moi. Après tout, il venait tout juste de sortir du foyer pour emménager dans une nouvelle maison et voilà que je parlais d'aller en Angleterre ! La vie avec Scott McCall n'est décidément pas quelque chose de stable, songeais-je dans un soupir.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici la suite et la fin de ce RPG entre Isaac Lahey et Scott McCall. Une suite en Lemon suivra^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de notre imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A réarrangé avec le contexte propre du forum sur lequel se joue ce RP : Teen Wolf RPG

**L'UA du forum :** _Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute. __**Dans "Retouvailles"**__ Scott et Isaac se retrouvent. Isaac aide Scott à accepter son statu d'alpha. Ils vont aussi découvrir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre plus qu'un lien de simple fraternité. Cependant Scott préfère mettre cet amour naissant en veille, ne se sentant pas capable de gérer cela avec une responsabilité de meute. Néanmoins il invite Isaac à habiter sous son toit. __**Way to the futur**__ commence ici._

**Rating** : T, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : Fantasy Stories wordpress**

* * *

**With you my brother**  
**POV Isaac Lahey (auteur : Silver Angel)**

Le sourire de Scott me rassura. Il était vraiment sincère. Les regards et les sourires que nous échangions dans cette cuisine étaient liés par une amitié et un amour indéfectible. J'avais trouvé ma place. Une place dans ce monde où j'avais été constamment rejeté, balloté, relégué. D'un geste affectueux il m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je protestais pour la forme… je n'étais pas coiffé.

-Bien sûr que tu en seras digne. Et en parlant d'être digne, il y a justement quelque chose dont je dois te parler… Me dit-il en débarrassant la table.

J'étais subitement intrigué. De quoi voulait-il me parler ? Il me fit signe de lesuivre dans sa chambre et partit monter bruyamment les escaliers. Je m'attendais à ce que Melissa fasse une remarque sur les adolescents en général et les êtres surnaturels en particulier. Soit elle était occupée à autre chose, soit elle était… tolérante. Scott avait été aussi discret qu'un bœuf musqué au rayon porcelaine. Quand j'arrivais à sa suite, il ferma la porte. Cela ressemblait à un conciliabule. De quels mystères allait-il me parler. Je le vis chercher un livre. J'avais remarqué que Scott s'était mis à lire. Il y a six mois, il aurait considéré un livre comme un objet pour en caler un autre.

-Tu as entendu parler de Dylanne Chade ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, absolument pas. C'est qui ? Une nouvelle prof ?

-C'est une journaliste que j'ai rencontré durant un match de lacrosse, elle faisait un article sur l'équipe et en tant que co-capitaine, c'est moi qui ai dû me faire interviewer. Mais finalement, elle était beaucoup plus que cela.

Scott fit une pause dans ses explications puis reprit le fil de des pensées.

-Elle fait aussi des articles pour cacher notre nature, ce qui inclut trouver des explications logiques aux meurtres et à tous les phénomènes surnaturels de la ville. Mais elle n'est pas venue ici juste pour écrire… Dylanne a été élevée toute sa vie pour devenir une compagne, passer sa vie auprès de l'homme que sa famille avait choisi pour elle… Elle est venue à Beacon Hills pour marier Derek.

Je crois que ma mâchoire se serrait décrochée si elle n'était pas tenue par des tendons et des muscles. Une aristocrate se marier avec Derek ! Je m'imaginais déjà la scène de cet improbable mariage. Ubuesque ! Autant marier le jour et la nuit, la glace au feu. Deux mondes allaient s'entrechoquer dans une telle entreprise. Puis… Le cœur de Derek était déjà pris et cette fois, je pensais que sa relation avec Stiles avait des chances d'aboutir. Enfin, je leur souhaitais sincèrement à tous les deux. J'avais été d'abord surpris par cet amour entre garçons. Puis après avoir… roulé dans les feuilles avec Scott, m'avait montré que l'on aime avant tout quelqu'un pour ce qu'il est par pour son appartenance à un sexe donné. Je regardais Scott. L'attirance était réelle. Nous la cantonnions à l'intérieur de nous-même. Cela nous rendait plus fort, plus soudé. Même si je savais que mes regards vers Allison l'avaient agacé.

-James, son cousin, serait mieux placé pour reprendre le pouvoir. Du moins, selon elle. Dylanne disait qu'il me ressemblait beaucoup, il est plus moderniste et pourra faire bouger les choses. Changer les mouvements de pensée. Aaron organise justement un voyage en Angleterre... histoire de remettre de l'ordre dans les affaires de famille de sa beta et renverser ce régime moyenâgeux. Ruby devrait venir aussi… et je ne sais pas pour Chad… tout dépendamment de comment il va…

Voilà donc là où il voulait en venir. Je le sentais ennuyé. C'était vraiment du genre de Scott de se sentir impliqué dans cette mission. En plus, il semblait que Ruby faisait partie du voyage. Et je ne doutais pas de la présence de Chad, quel que soit son état, il suivrait son alpha. Et je comptais bien faire de même. Où que Scott aille pour son rôle de loup, il aurait son bêta présent comme une deuxième ombre. Je n'imaginais même pas le laisser aller tout seul. Je crois qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'implication de notre lien. Je serai capable de m'interposer entre une flèche et son cœur sans la moindre hésitation. Sans faire de la basse soumission, c'était mon alpha. Il devait vivre, survivre. Il est le chef de meute. Je le suivrais sans aucune contrainte.

- Il semble que le travail de cette Dylanne soit utile pour les nôtres. Et je suppose que sa confrontation avec Derek a dû être rude. Je le vois mal accepter une telle alliance, même s'il n'avait pas ce passif avec les femmes. Puis… il a Stiles maintenant. L'idée de changer l'état d'esprit de cette famille me plait. De toute manière je te suivrais quoi que tu décides, quoi que tu fasses.

Je lui tendis la main, le regardant honnêtement. Je te remercie mon frère de me demander mon avis. Cela me réchauffe le cœur. Scott prit la main tendu, je le serrais contre moi et je lui murmurai à l'oreille.

- Je te suivrai, je serais là… jusqu'au bout. Moi et le loup qui est dans mon corps sommes en accord avec cela.

C'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous succombe.

* * *

**Thank you**

**POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

Il ne semblait pas saisir pourquoi je racontais cette histoire. Et je le comprenais, je sortais cela totalement de nulle part. Mais cette jeune femme avait créé beaucoup de remous à Beacon Hills : tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre à son sujet était biaisé. Je préférais donc apprendre à mon frère de meute qui elle était plutôt que de le laisser former ses opinions sans savoir quoi que ce soit, se fiant seulement aux rumeurs et aux racontars. Mon point de vue restait assez objectif : je ne voulais pas me liguer contre elle alors que je sentais le lien entre nous devenir plus fort.

Je pouvais voir dans mes derniers mots une éclaircie traverser le regard du loup. Isaac comprenait où je voulais en venir et souriait doucement. Pesant chacun de ses mots, les choisissant avec une délicate attention.

- Il semble que le travail de cette Dylanne soit utile pour les nôtres. Et je suppose que sa confrontation avec Derek a dû être rude. Je le vois mal accepter une telle alliance, même s'il n'avait pas ce passif avec les femmes. Puis… il a Stiles maintenant.

Il avait raison. Derek avait Stiles maintenant. Et cela me rendait heureux de voir que mes deux amis avaient finalement pu se retrouver. Leur lien était fort, chacun venant en aide à l'autre par le simple fait d'être présent près de lui. Mon meilleur ami ne se confiait plus tant que cela à moi, mais je le savais entre de bonnes mains. Retrouvant le sourire et permettant au loup de croire de nouveau en l'amour, lui qui avait eu son coeur blessé de bien trop nombreuses fois.

- L'idée de changer l'état d'esprit de cette famille me plait. De toute manière je te suivrais quoi que tu décides, quoi que tu fasses.

Il pouvait lire en moi comme un livre ouvert. Je ne pensais pas vraiment que le fait de venir en aide à Dylanne soit sa première priorité. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas. Par contre, étant donné que c'était la mienne, il faisait abstraction de ce fait, m'appuyant dans mes idées et m'assurant sa présence. Au-delà de mes doutes, il pouvait voir mes envies et qui je suis au fond de moi. Les mains du jeune homme prirent les miennes et il me rapprocha de lui de manière à ce que je puisse sentir son souffle chaud et chacun de ses mots venir me faire tressaillir. Car je ne pouvais certes nier l'effet que le loup avait sur moi. Peut-être que le coach avait toujours su au fond que je n'étais pas complètement tourné vers les filles… Il avait cru que c'était Danny la source de tous mes problèmes. Mais au fond, ce n'était nul autre que le loup tout proche de moi.

- Je te suivrai, je serais là… jusqu'au bout. Moi et le loup qui est dans mon corps sommes en accord avec cela.

Les mêmes mots que dans les bois. Mais il ne me mentait, nous ne nous mentions plus. Si je gardais encore certains secrets pour les autres, lui connaissait tout de moi et me confirmait encore sa présence. Même si je lui faisais vivre des évènements difficiles, même si je ne savais pas toujours ce que je faisais, il restait là. Fidèle et loyal. Mon ami, mon frère, mon beta.

-Merci beaucoup, murmurais-je.

Mon cœur battait de nouveau avec bonheur. Isaac était le constant que je recherchais, mes sentiments pour lui se faisant sincères et désarmants. Resserrant ma prise sur ses mains, je lui fis un sourire sans rechercher à approfondir le moment, me satisfaisant de ce geste chaste démontrant notre lien et mon amour envers mon frère de meute.

Il fallait cependant croire que j'avais toujours eu un faible pour l'inaccessible. Me penchant en premier sur la nouvelle du lycée dont le père chassait les êtres comme moi pour finalement arriver devant le plus beau gars au monde que je ne pouvais aimer comme je le désirais en raison de notre pacte. Car je me promettais de ne pas aller plus loin notre relation, simplement par principe. Et le temps que je remette en ordre ma petite vie de loup-garou et construise ma meute.

Isaac prenait son rôle bien trop au sérieux ou en faisait une interprétation différente de la mienne. Je ne sais pas, je ne me voyais pas rester derrière et le voir se battre devant moi, faire tout pour que je puisse vivre. Une meute, ce n'est pas un alpha ayant des betas comme subordonnés qui doivent se sacrifier pour celui-ci. Ce sont des loups se tenant ensemble pour vivre mieux et faire face aux situations difficiles, simplement une famille. Car si un alpha peut se faire dominateur et prodiguer les ordres, ce ne devrait être que pour ramener un ordre au sein du groupe et en assurer la cohésion. Pas un rang ou une personne au sommet de la hiérarchie, rien de plus. Être un alpha était une responsabilité. Envers moi et envers les autres membres de ma meute. Et peu importe ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, je ne serai rien sans eux. Qui me l'avait dit ? Un alpha n'est rien sans ses loups. Isaac devait survivre tout autant que moi.

Lâchant les mains de mon ami, je me dirigeais vers mon placard. Je rentrais tout d'abord la tête dans mon bazar, mais ne trouvais pas ce que je recherchais. Puis chaque pas vint me pousser un peu plus loin dans mon désordre. Ressortissant de celui-ci avec ma petite valise sur laquelle se retrouvaient encore les papiers de notre voyage en France. La déposant dans un coin de la pièce, je me retournais vers Isaac.

-On va aller en Angleterre, lui dis-je, d'un ton plus affirmé. J'ai promis à Dylanne de lui venir en aide et je tiens toujours parole. Je te remercie pour accepter de venir… même si tu ne la connais pas tant que ça. Puis il y a les autres alphas de la ville… Je me dois bien de les connaître un peu mieux.

Retournant vers mon placard, je regardais mon linge en tentant de trouver avec quoi remplir ma valise. Mais bon, pas moyen, je ne connaissais rien du lieu dans lequel nous devrions aller. Dylanne nous donnerait sûrement un ou deux conseils pour la tenue vestimentaire. Est-ce que je devais amener un complet pour parler au grand-père ? Ou je lui parlerai en jeans ? Refermant la porte du lieu de rangement, je regardais de nouveau Isaac.

-Il y aura une rencontre avant la mission. Je ne sais pas encore quand, mais Aaron devrait me confirmer la date bientôt. Et ce sera sûrement durant la semaine, alors je veux que tu fasses tes devoirs en avance. Il y aura un exam de chimie bientôt. Et imagine comment Maf va réagir si on coule tous les deux…

Même sans la druide, je devais continuer de tenir mes bonnes résolutions. Être un meilleur fils, un meilleur étudiant, un meilleur ami, tout simplement meilleur. Puis Isaac m'aidait chaque jour à devenir cette personne que je désirais être depuis longtemps.

Il fallait simplement continuer.

C'était un nouveau départ.

* * *

_Fin de ce RP. Il y aura une suite en lemon ;p Laissez moi vos impressions en review pour savoir si je continue la publication._


	5. La suite

Comme promis la suite de "Retrouvailles" et de "Way to the futur" C'est dans "**Between you and me"**. On part dans un lemon et un rating M cette fois ;p


End file.
